Conflicto Familiar
by Hanten
Summary: <html><head></head>Obsolete dream X Mogeko Castle x The gray garden Los conflictos familiares y miedos que pueden surgir alrededor. Un extraño experimento</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí escribiendo algo**

**Nuevo es mas experimento…**

**No me maten….**

**Conflicto familiar**

_**"Yo jamás te dejaría...  
>Decidimos, compartir nuestro destino.<br>El tomarte no fue un juego, ni palabras.  
>Ven quédate en mi brazos.<br>Para siempre es nuestro amor"**_

_**Mi nombre es Sullivan soy el hijo del Rey de los demonios Kcalb pero debido a la guerra que se origino en nuestro mundo le pidió de favor a otro Diablo que me acogiera en su mundo, pasaron los años y como era de esperarse hice mi vida, sin mi padre, no se que fue de el, no me importaba, había tenido una hermosa hija, pero me odia….intento ser un buen padre pero me odia, era mas tierna cunado aun era humana…**_

_Bueno que fue lo que me llevo a escenario incomodo donde me encuentro resulta que mi padre después de milenios se acordó de mi existencia y me llamo a llamar si no fuera por el Sr. Satanick ni sabría que seguía vivo me dijo que quería verme, pensé que seria buena idea ya que podría convivir con mi hija y mi ausento padre…._

_Las cosas no fueron como planeaba al principio Kurotsuno se negó me lanzo mogekos y varios insultos le pedí que fuera para conocer a su abuelo, ante revelación no puedo negar tener curiosidad sobre mi padre, por lo que nos dispusimos ir._

_Cuando teletranportamos note gran sorpresa, todo estaba pacifico no era como reino de Satanick , se podía observar prosperidad y tranquilidad del mundo, creo que pro lo hostil de mi hogar ver escenario así de tranquilo era incomodo, Kurotsuno también lo notaba. Cuanto nos acercamos a la cuidad no pudimos evitar ser observados pero notaba raro, había ángeles y demonios conviviendo en paz, incluso había parejas niños jugando, mi mente empezaba preguntarme que había pasado._

_Por fin cuando llegue al castillo puede observar en la entrada esta el junto con dos gatos, seguía igual no había envejecido mas solo había cambiado la vestimenta y dejado atrás su larga cola de caballo._

-Es bueno verte por fin después de tanto tiempo- me hablo después de tanto tiempo seguía siendo muy directo y frio

-si es "alegría" verte de nuevo- respondí sarcástico ese comentario sorprendió a mi hija pero no a el – a que se debe el honor

- bueno porque no entramos quiero que conozcas a alguien, por favor se de tu fama en ese mundo no vallas a hacer tontería- me sentía como un niño tanto que después de sorprender mi hija ese comentario me había dejado en ridículo de nuevo

_Entramos a los pasillos notaba como había varias habitaciones , un castillo hermoso con tonos de grises, negros y blancos , había distintos cuartos y había varios adultos como niños ocupados con distintas actividades , en la planta baja estaban lo que parecían gran jardín se podía observar niños con flores y decoraciones, varios de eso se acercaron a mi padre le daban unas cuantas flores diciendo que debían ser entregadas a su lady, empezaba a formularme la idea de que había hablado mi padre, en 2 planta eran mas librería notaba como varios estudiantes he maestros veían estudiar o hacer trabajos, inclusive había mogekos, me asusté ver que uno se acerca._

- Señor kcalb encontré libro que me había pedido moge- un pequeño mogeko se acerco mi padre dando libro

- muchas gracias- mi padre soltó una sonrisa

- no se preocupe señor , nos vemos después moge.-

-aquí hay mogekos? , me sorprende que no violen- soltó fríamente mi hija

- tenemos tratado con rey bueno ahora reina… y los mogekos que deciden una vida mejor pueden venir, no hacen problemas ayudan de vez en cuando, o en exportación de objetos o ayudando a otros .- concluyo mi padre

_Subimos de nuevo un piso esta vez era un sesión rara ya que había meses como si fueran , niños comparten almuerzos mientras nota como un ángel con parche iba caminando con bandeja llena de postres y golosinas se acercaba a mi padre._

- Hola Wodahs-

-hola hermano, veo que ya recibiste a tu familia- mi mirada y la de mi hija se congelo el era hermano de mi padre en pocas palabras ¿ mi tío?, no podía creer.

- Mucho gusto Sullivan es bueno por fin ver la cara a mi sobrino…-

- s-si el gusto también- no podía evitar sentirme mal , mi hija solo soltaba su mirada fría

- valla parece que la menor es idéntica a ti kcalb-

- he?- mi padre se extraño

- la chica- señalo a mi hija- ¿es tu nieta no?

_Mi padre me observo a mi con mirada fría pero de pronto parecía que empezaba quedarse pálido mas de lo normal , mostraba miedo._

- Hijo porque no me dijiste que era tu hija?- note como observa a Kurotsuno

-B-bbueno era muy obvio no crees?...-

-ella me va matar ahora…- ¿a quien se refería?

-A mi me va matar si no subo esto ahora, no te preocupes distraer poco – el ángel se dispuso a subir escalones , mientras mi padre solo me observa , me hizo señal por lo cual seguí sin vacilar mientras que mi hija lo hacia con enojo, nos llevo a un pequeño cuarto separado resto nos dio la orden sentarnos.

-Bien quiero que te presentes bien- su mirada se poso en mi hija con poco de nerviosismo

- soy la hija de la basura de al lado- note como su rostro se mostraba sorprendido , empecé a balbucear cosas pero el no cambio

- tienes actitud como era de esperar de mi- note como soltaba risa

- tu eres mi ¿abuelo?- pregunto kurotsuno

-Bueno soy padre de el después de todo, pensé que era súbdito o algo pero me doy cuenta que no es bueno ver alguien mas de mi familia.

-am padre para que querías que viniera, han pasado miles de años sabes…- le pregunte tenia dudas de que había pasado

- vera hijo se que no soy mejor padre me costo mucho darme cuenta de mis errores, este lugar ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa, después de guerra dios y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, un donde deberías coexistir , y si te hable hoy es por algo pero primero debo presentarte alguien.- concluyo.

_Tomo las flores nos dijo que volviéramos seguiré nos llevo ahora ultimo piso note como este piso solo tenia tres habitaciones , la de en medio era de seguro sala de trono, note como de esa habitación empezaban oírse risas de niñas, al abrir no fue sorpresa había tres ángeles y tres demonios._

-he hola viejo quienes son ellos- note como el demonio pelo verde habla muy animadamente

- Yosafire ten mas respeto – uno de los ángeles intentaba hacer que su amiga se calmara

-Bueno ellos son mi hijo y mi nieta- las niñas solo observaron un rato, mas Kurotsuno la cual no empezaba a gustar la forma en la que era observada por las niñas mas pequeñas

-Valla hasta que conozco a tu familia- aquella dueña de la voz era tapada por el grupo de niñas.

_Con un movimiento las niñas movieron dejando poder observar una hermosa mujer, traía un traje blanco con varios adorno de rombos su pelo negro corto, note el gran poder de que deprendía de ella, sentí un poco de miedo, se trataba del dios de este mundo._

-mucho gusto- extendió su mano- soy la diosa de este mundo me llamo Etihw

_Con miedo correspondí el saludo, las niñas se alejaron dejarnos solos, note como la mesa ya estaba preparada 4 asientos y varios postres y un ya preparado te, cosa que alegro a mi hija. Note como mi padre se acerco a dios le dio tierno beso , no puedo evitar querer preguntar el porque me habían llamado._

-bueno que les parece si vamos a tomar un poco de te.- dijo dios con sonrisa

_El ambiente era tenso yo observa a mi padre y dios con miedo mientras que Kurotsuno solo observa sin creer que su abuelo y el dios de este mundo fueran pareja… al poco rato de empezar tome un poco de valor para preguntar._

-Bueno creo que no es solo un comida y te verdad-

- no puedo creer que se idéntico a ti- dios soltó eso con sorpresa y sonrisa- incluso tu nieta tiene esa mirada

- ¿disculpe? Yo no soy idéntica a la basura-

- o incluso tu eres igual de rebelde a el en esa edad- solo soltó risa, note como kurotsuno no podía evitar enojarse.

_Antes de pudiera hacer algo note como Kurotsuno se preparaba para dar un ataque contra Etihw, en sin previo aviso las niñas antes habían estado habitación habían acorado dejando inmóvil a mi hija, podía ver como la niña de pelo rosa había sacando unas garras filosas y sus alas habían saco mas púas, el demonio de pelo rojo tenia un cuchillo y la vez garras cubiertas de magia negra, detrás con varias armas estaban ángeles , la que mas miedo soltaba era la más alegre, tenia una gran espada en cuello de Kurotsuno esperando solo orden para matar._

-Oh vamos niñas no sean así, recuerden que nieta de Kcalb- ante eso soltaron a mi hija la cual solo volta con asombro a ver a las niñas.

-que mierda?!- grito exaltada

- que esperabas ellas ya han vencido a un diablo- mi mente recordó algo que Satanick me había comentado sobre que un diablo intento invadir pero no logro , ante mi están niñas

-chicas vallan al jardín – respondía preocupado Kcalb.- bueno hijo … -note como volteaba a ver dios- te he hablado para decirte…

Kurotsuno seguía enojada con diosa, por mi parte intentaba no estar nervioso tomar un poco de te.

-vas tener una hermanita-

_Todo paso muy lento después de eso, me empezaba a ahogar con el te, mi hija solo mirada con cara de asco mi padre por su parte el estaba sonrojado al igual que dios._

-si en pocas palabras soy tu nueva madre y tu nueva abuela- respondió dios

-que clase de relación es de un dios y un diablo, ¿como?, no se supone que deben odiarse ese el orden yo no me siento muy cómoda con esto- respondió Kurotsuno la cual se dispuso salir de la habitación.

_Me sentía mal en parte opinaba lo mismo que ella, pero era mi padre quería escuchar que había pasado, note como el ángel había llegado mi padre le dijo que siguiera a mi hija._

- y tu no dirás lo mismo-me hablo mi nueva madre..- se que piensas lo mismo que ella lo veo en tu rostro.

-umm bueno yo…..- no quería ser descortés ni nada- en parte si pero, quiero saber que paso…

-Bueno es historia graciosa- note como mi padre observo con un poco enojo a ella- bueno no del todo verdad kcalb, si éramos súper enemigos tuvimos muchas guerras como los demás pero después de destruir muchas veces este mundo decidimos ir por paz, se que los demás me ven como hereje y deshonra pero amo a kcalb no fue cosa que paso de la noche a la mañana sabes.- concluyo ella

-Este mundo es solo resultado de esfuerzo por la paz, varios dioses permiten a otros seres pasar para llegar a un lugar con paz, hemos creado refugio bueno para niños y seres pacíficos, un lugar equilibrado- mi padre lo decía con calma- aunque tanta paz aburre…

-bueno Kcalb no te puedes quejar por nuestra act..- no pudo terminal

-No hables de eso con mi hijo!- respondió enojado

- he pero que cosas dices mirare ya te dio incluso una nieta de seguro lo hizo-

-no pienso hablar de eso con el- note como sonrojaba de sobremanera

-o vamos Kcalb por eso, mírame ya tengo una bonita bebe dentro- notaba como le daba una sonrisa – verdad Sully

_Voltee a verla con poco de pena , notaba como mi padre estaba incomodo._

-Bueno mi hija no era así realmente ella era humana.., no me siento orgulloso de lo que hice para convertirá en demonio, cuando era niña era muy unida a mi después de su transformación me odia, intento estar y convivir con ella incluso se cambio el nombre-

La situación era incomoda en parte quería llorar, había fallado como padre, irónicamente para mi en mi recuerdos falta de mi padre había prometido ser mejor que lo que fue, pero ahora ver como hizo una nueva vida al grado de decirme que tendría una hermanita.

-Bueno en esa aspecto eres igual Kcalb- sonrió ella- hay veces en que fallas pero sabes , kcalb sabe que fallo como padre por eso quiere ser mejor con su nueva bebe- note como pasaba su mano por el pequeño vientre que tenia- pero le dije que no podía olvidarse de ti, insiste en que hablara contigo…

Voltee a observar a mi padre, notaba como volteaba a otro lado, esto compraba el pensaba en olvidarme y hacer otra vida…

-bueno sabes, hay veces que no es bueno olvidarse del pasado ya que asuntos sin cumplir se volvería peor, tomando en cuenta los hechos que han pasado , como hubiera sido si te enteras de otra forma, eso hubiera creado mas resentimiento que tienes no crees- notaba como levantaba- pero eso ya es asunto de ustedes si me disculpas intentare conocer mi nueva nieta y evitar que las niñas la maten…

Ella dejo la habitación , ahora me encontraba solo con el…

Silencio era lo único que estaba el no se disponía hablar y yo tampoco , se volvía mas incomodo de lo normal, empezaba a estresarme…

-No piensas decir algo…- intente iniciar yo-

-…- note como respiraba- no creo que he sido el mejor ejemplo incluso tu fallaste

- si es sobre ella según es su edad rebelde…-

-bueno, no soy igual a ella en intentar decir algo pero…- me observo directo a los ojos- pero no te odio aun que se tu trabajo no me siento mal, incluso entiendo porque tal vez tu hija te odia, pero por mi parte no le veo malo es tu vida…

-Padre…

-Quiero ser un buen padre ahora, no fallar de nuevo pero algo cierto no podía olvidar como te abandone por guerra , tal vez tu tengas razones para odiarme y odiar esta decisión pero es mi vida, como tu haz hecho decidí hacerla también…

- padre no te preocupes por eso, enserio…-

-no es cierto no puedes ignoran las cosas porque después volverán de peor forma, te quiero y no olvides eso…

_No puede evitar soltar un par de lagrimas, saben siempre pensé que mi padre me odia o no orgulleceré y menos con mi trabajo actual, soy asesino pero incluso me odiaran el me iba querer, lo cual me hacia sentir mierda a mi… llore como niño pequeño, el solo se levanto y puso su mano en mi hombro, con eso me levante y busque a mi hija , ella se encontraba con mi nueva madre tomando el te con esas niñas al verme soltó un rostro de fastidio y se acerco a mi , con eso nos dispusimos a irnos a nuestro mundo._

_Al final no fue una mala experiencia aunque al saber que el Sr Satanick pensaba invadir ese mundo si mostré enojado pregunte el porque el solo respondió._

_**El poder del diablo de hay es un peligro para mis planes y incluso para los demás….**_

_No pensé correcto en hablar sobre mi nueva hermana pero en su rostro podía ver como el ya sabia algo, lo cual me preocupo pero si era cierto de aunque fuera un mundo que parecía débil al final podría dar sorpresas…_

**=-en jardín gris-=**

_Etihw y Kcalb se encontraban acostados , Kcalb acariciaba el vientre de etihw con tranquilidad envidiable._

-Kcalb hay veces en las que asustas- le dijo con sonría ella

-um?...

-bueno te veo muy tranquilo para mi gusto, pero a la vez muy feliz envidio eso…-

-¿Cómo quieres que este?, sentir a mi hija me hace feliz- dijo con pequeña sonrisa

-bueno sabes el peligro de nuestra hija , lo sabes bien…-

-Eti no quiero hablar de eso…

- pero yo si… Kcalb no dudes que te amo y a ella, pero le dijiste a tu hijo y el es casi el mano derecha de ese diablo y tenemos muchos visitantes y…-

Como un pequeño detalle para guardar silencio le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para después basar por su cuello.

-Kcalb …- empezaba soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer- sabes que no..p-puedo

-Lo se pero es la única forma que te calles-

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Etihw se encontraba en su incomodas nauseas matutinas mientras Kcalb a su lado se reía un poco de la situación dar paso a un baño juntos, por otro lado Wodahs se encontraba con Grora en la cuidad comprando las cosas para la comida, las niñas por su parte se encontraban en la escuela, mientras que en una esquina de la cuidad…

-Así que la nueva reina vendrá? Moge-

-si nos dijo a nosotros moge-

-así que debemos esperar para llevara al castillo, ¿verdad moge?-

En la esquina se encontraba dos Mogekos esperando a reinas al pocos minutos aparecieron, una chica rubia con orejas y una cola extraña y su lado una chica joven pelo negro y gorro con rostro de Mogeko.

-hola reina Yonaka y reina Moge-ko es bueno teneres aquí, moge-

-Es gusto también ver que Mogekos son bien recibidos pero evitemos trivialidades llevarme ante los lideres rápido.- concluyo Yonaka

El camino al castillo era un poco incomodo varios habitantes les llama la atención de las recién llegadas, pero no fue un impedimento ya que sabían que nuevo residente debía ir castillo hablar con los lideres, debido a que Wodahs no se encontraba las dos no importo el deambular por el castillo buscando la sala, aunque los dos mogekos indicaban el camino ellas ignoraban para ver uno que otro cuadro o habitación.

Mientras que un irritado Kcalb se dirigía a cocina por bocadillo para su hormonal dios, noto como los mogekos y las dos chicas estaban en comedor.

-Oye Yonaka creo que nos perdimos- decía una preocupada Moge-ko

-No Moge-ko estamos en comedor debemos estar cerca-

- podemos comer algo de prosciutto#!- gritaron los Mogekos

-No es bueno robar- dijo enojada Yonaka

Kcalb se acerco a ellas , ambas chicas les asusto al principio pero después recordaron como era el, les comunico que quería hablar con ambos.

Ya en la sala , se encontraban ya una Etihw un poco estresada con el tema que se toco.

- en pocas palabras… ellos ya lo saben- pregunto etihw

-Bueno como sabe los Mogekos se encuentran en donde hay pesadillas, y en por eso tengo en forma control para enviaros a torturar personas, pero aquellos que pueden ver sueños de los demás como ustedes, supieron la noticia del bebe…- hablo Yonaka con expresión neutral.- debo admitir que no sabia me sorprendió, el primer sueño lo tubo el hijo de señor Kcalb y el dios Famus se entero hace poco, debido a que estoy en deuda con ustedes no dude en venir a decires…

Etihw y Kcalb empezaban a preocuparse , por su lado Moge-ko se encontraba comiendo sin importancia galletas y el te.

-Muchas gracias, reina Yonaka cualquier cosa que se ofrezca no dude en venir- Hablo Kcalb con ojos cerrados- cuando guste puede retirarse

-he, Yonaka aun no me quiero ir! Vamos por postres!- Moge-ko puso cara de perrito sufriendo, mientras Yonaka intentaba evadir esa mirada

-D-ddeacuerdo iremos, su alteza sabe de un lugar pueda donde conseguir eso?-

-Bueno hay un….- Kcalb no pudo terminal ya que sin previo aviso entraron las 6 niñas con varios cestos de comida.

-HOOOLA viejo hola Etihw trajimos postres!- grito con energía Yosafire

-Yosaf nos seas imprudente no ves que hay gente-

Esa tarde fue muy divertida para las niñas y las dos reinas ya que convivieron y probaron los postres de Dialo y Moge-ko hizo buena amistad con cierta pelirosa, pero contra de esa felicidad Etihw solo observaba su pequeño vientre con gran miedo a lo que podría llegar…

Aun en la noche la incomodidad se sentía alrededor de Etihw , se encontraba con poco interés de conciliar el sueño mientras que Kcalb se encontraba como muerto a su lado, con cuidado se deslizo fuera de la cama, decidió ir poco de te para calmarse.

El castillo de noche era muy solitario, por lo tanto para Etihw ir por el no era tanto problema mas sin embargo la pequeña dentro de ella lo hacia algo nuevo, ya al poco tiempo empezó sentir el malestar.

-Ah.. se nota que serás igual que Kcalb…- empezó a acariciar su vientre, mientras que habitación kcalb soltó un estornudo- será mejor que coma algo para que te calmes…

Por su lado Kcalb empezó despertar al nota que faltaba algo, se incorporo asustado por lo peor salió corriendo, buscando por todos lados hasta que la vio comiendo los postres de chocolate que había preparado Wodahs para almorzar mañana.

-ETI- sin querer grito ante el susto de parte de ella termino tirando todo

-Kcalb no hagas eso asustas… y tire la comida por tu culpa…-

Sin importar lo que digiera o enojo por la comida en suelo se acerco le dio abrazo por espalda.

-eti tu me asustaste a mi, sabes lo mucho que me preocupas mas en este estado…-

-Bueno, lo siento pero tenia hambre…-

- si quería bocadillo me deberías levantar y vendría por el..-

- era mas probable que te lo comieras tu sabes…

Después de limpiar el poco desastre los dos se dedicaron sentar en la mesa que se encontraba cocina, Kcalb puso varias rebanadas de tortas y postres frente Etihw, por su lado ella dedicaba a observar el vaso de leche que tenia en sus manos.

-Okey… eti que pasa has estado muy distante se que no es por embarazo…-

Ella levanto su mirada observo a su querido.

-Kcalb sabes que me duele pensar que van a separarme de ella, tantas veces repetí errores y lo sabes, los demás dioses sobretodo el…, no dudara en quitarme a la bebe y sabes que los diablos buscaran por el poder que puede llegar a tener…

Etihw empezó llorar…

-escucha Eti se que tienes miedo yo también lo tengo, pero sabes encontraremos una forma para protegerá y mas a ti.- dijo mientras le daba un beso- eres fuerte y ella será igual de fuerte que tu, estoy seguro…

**Como niños pequeños ante el dolor del miedo de aquellas ideas que se formaban en su mentes sobre ser separados de su hija.**

**Porque al final la familia aun en crecimiento sentir miedo , miedo a que sus otros hijos no acepten a los nuevos , miedo a que los otros familiares no aprueben la relación de los padres, al final son problemas familiares…**

**Pero al final el amor que este en las familia podrá romper esos problemas, al final conflicto puede nacer o evitarse.**

**El destino es muy cambiante eso es lo que convierte en algo muy interesante…**

**Pues al final solo será un conflicto familiar…**

**-ç—ç==ç**

**hola espero que les halla gustado este**

**extraño experimento…**


	2. Chapter 2

NUEVO CAPITULO

Espero que les guste intente ser mas cómico

…

..

.

_**Conflicto familiar**_

_**Y sé que me dolerá saber que el deseo no se cumplirá  
>Por todo el dolor, que yo te provoque con las mentiras que ya no podré cambiar<strong>_

_Una de las cosas que mas odia Kcalb era que disturbaran su sueño, después de años de guerra poder de conciliar el sueño era algo que le gustaba, entonces que había pasado no era un que sino un quien, desde hace cuatro meses que supo que Etihw esperaba un bebe decidió mudarse a su habitación para estar a su lado, pero este ultimo mes se enfrentaba a lo odioso de dichosos antojos si fuera un demonio o ángel normal no seria tan tedioso se decía pero hablamos de dios, decían comer por dos pero Etihw parecía comer casi por un ejercito._

-Valla que haces aquí hermano- delante de el se encontraba Wodhas tomando un vaso de agua

- Sabes que ofende, lo sabes perfectamente- respondía estresado kcalb

- déjame adivinar, ¿antojos verdad?- Kcalb solo asistió- bien será mejor que te ayude la vez pasada dejaron desastre… dime que quiere

-Bueno me da asco hasta decirlo..- el rostro de el era un poco trauma

-O vamos que tan malo puede ser-

-Bueno quiere que haga un sándwich con crema de maní , con prosciutto y pepinos ,cebollín, yogurt de fresa y varios quesos, también me pidió queso gruyen cubierto de chocolate y unas sardinas y licuado de banana con atún…- el rostro de Wodahs se torno frio y con asco

- que diablos? … hermano seguro que no quieres matarla?

-claro que no!, ella me pidió eso estoy mas asustado yo! – respondió estresado

_Después de un rato y un poco de nauseas por los dos hermanos habían terminado el pedido de Etihw…_

_Ambos emprendieron su viaje a las habitaciones, Kcalb bandeja llena de alimentos pedidos y unos extra _

-Si vomita en la mañana tendrás que limpiar tu- lo miraba con enojo Wodahs a su hermano

- oye no es mi culpa –

- es tu mujer, si es tu culpa…- soltaba mirada que incomodaba a Kcalb- debiste cuidarte en tus aventuras

-Como iba saber que podía tener un bebe- respondía irritado

-No se podrá ser habilidad de diablos embarazar todo? –

-Por Etihw me estoy haciendo responsable esta vez!, yo quiero a esa bebe-

- solo espero que se idéntica Etihw no a ti-

- que quieres decir hermano?-

-bueno me refiero a que sea tranquila no revoltosa como tu de niño…-

_Kcalb empezó recordar como le gustaba molestar Wodhas de pequeños, noto como su hermano se separaba para ir a su propia habitación, las palabras de el hacían eco, de nuevo preocupación empezaba recorrer su cuerpo, hasta que llego a la su habitación con Etihw._

-Te tardaste…- Etihw no tenia la mejor expresión, al verla no puedo evitar recordar esa frío rostro que solo recordaba en la época de guerra, con miedo se acerco a ella-

-Lo siento pero es difícil cumplir todos tus bizarros antojos..-

_Dejo la bandeja justo a su lado, en esa pequeña mesa que tenia, ella empezó comer mientras Kcalb se dirigió al baño, quería vomitar el olor de esos alimentos le daba a el nauseas, se mojo el rostro con agua fría, pero no surtir efecto se quito su piyama negra y dio un baño rápido, al salir solo cubierto por la toalla._

- oye Kcalb- el volteo a ver Etihw, se acerco a ella

-que pasa etihw-

-No quieres una mordida?- ella le mostro una sonrisa, pero en su parte el asco lo domino-

-No eti no quiero…-

_Kcalb noto como prestaba mas atención a ese alimento, su mirada por su parte se dirigió al ya crecido vientre que ella poseía pasos su mano por el. Etihw dejo un poco el alimento se dedico observar al diablo._

-Porque te gusta tanto acariciar mi vientre?-

- es divertido- sonrió

- que cosa?-

-Ver como eres tu la que esta gorda- no fueron las mejores palabras que pudo haber utilizado , con solo levantar un poco su mirada noto de nuevo fríos ojos de eti sobre el- he sabes que no quiero decir así, sino solo mira, esta creciendo ya quiero cargarla

- tu eres el que no tiene que sufrir estos molestos antojos y cambios…-

-oh vamos tu amas la idea de ser madre..-

-no voy a negar eso, solo que no esperaba –

- que no esperabas ser madre, a eso te refieres-

-Bueno sabes que no tengo sexo definido por ser dios , pero decidí tomar forma femenina me gustan las mujeres, no pensé que en todo el tiempo que estuve inconscientemente desarrollaría un órgano reproductor y con eso llegar a esta situación-

- bueno si lo pones así esto es porque tu lo deseaste- volvió a acariciar – pero no me importa soy feliz, ella se ve que es feliz…

_Etihw bajo su mirada observo de nuevo Kcalb no podía evitar también sonreír, termino su comida se acomodo en la cama, ese era el plan pero cierto diablo tenia otro plan._

-Kcalb acuéstate , me empieza dar sueño-

-Me despertarte al menos quiero mi paga por esto- le dio una sonrisa pervertida

-Sabes que no…-

-NO Eti no mientas leí sobre el sexo en el embarazo ya paso lo peligroso así que- soltó la toalla que traía y la lanzo lejos, dejando ante eti su desnudes- es hora de que yo me divierta.

_La noche paso , por suelte de los otros que habitaban el castillo se encontraban a pisos de su habitación, pero había ocasiones en las cuales los 4 que habitaban castillo debían ponerse audífonos o orejeras para evitar oír los perturbadores gemidos de ellos dos._

-Porque mi hermano debía leer ese libro, pensé que estaría al menos 9 meses en paz..- maldecía Wodahs

_**En otro lado castillo**_.

-wow- una Grora un poco traumada respondía.

_**En pasillos del castillo se encontraban dos gatitas.**_

-valla que señor Kcalb si es una maquina sexual…

-ni lo digas Ater, creo que será mejor no nos acércanos por nuestro bien-

_**Mientras con Sullivan…**_

_El no se encontraba en la mejor situación ya que Satanick le había hecho hablar a base de alcor…_

-Así que tendrás una hermanita- sonrisa – bueno creo que ya sabes lo que voy hacer

-Por favor No quiero ser voluntario en esto…-

-no muy mal amigo recuerda si tomamos el poder tu padre podre vencer a los dioses, pero esto es mejor, un plan nuevo, cuando nazca esa bebe el poder de un diablo y dios fusionados será mejor.- el soltó sonrisa torcida a Sullivan- esto será interesante

_Sullivan solo volteaba al piso con preocupación, no quería participar en esto…_

_**En reino de Reficul…**_

_Como todos los días tomada un desayuno con su esposa y su hijo, pero ese día era distinto ya que había recibido la visita nada menos que reinas del reino mogeko las cuales habían pedido un favor._

-Así que un bebe verdad- comentaba Reficul

-si Satanick ya sabe que Etihw y Kcalb tendrán- mencionaba Yonaka

-Pero porque no vas dices a ellos mismos sobre esto…- comenta reficul

-Bueno quería saber si podrías ir tu hablar con ellos se que tu tienes buena relación con ambos-

-No negare que sirvo y apoyaría a ambos si me lo pidieran pero porque quieres que apoyaré a Etihw y Kcalb-

-Bueno pensé que los apoyarías ya que tu tienes un hijo, ¿acaso te gustarían que te separan de el?-

_Reficul mostro un poco de preocupación, es cierto ella no le gustaría que le quitaran a su hijo…_

-okey iré a mencionares esto y darles apoyo-

- es bueno oír eso, por mi parte intentare contactar con su hijo y con mogekos comer recuerdos o conocimiento de eso..

- y que haremos con los otros-

-Bueno los dioses no se que hacer creo que etihw se encargara de ellos, el problema sin insultar son los diablos que buscan poder…-

_Mientras Moge-ko se encontraba con Sin probando distintos dulces, se alegro a ver como Yonaka salía del lugar, para dar rumbo a su hogar de nuevo…_

**De nuevo en jardín gris**

_Etihw se encontraba en la cama revolcándose por continuos dolores que sentía. _

_A su lado Kcalb acariciando su vientre y cabello para intentar calmara._

-Te dije que seria malo comer tanto-

- me lo dice el glotón –

- deje de ser glotón cuando tu empezaste el embarazo, debes descansar …

- es difícil el dolor es mas fuerte, ella es muy fuerte- puso su mano sobre la de kcalb la cual se encontraba dando carisias a el vientre- esta empezando moverse , por inercia a patear puedes sentir?...- ella se sentía débil, cuando despertó Kcalb noto como estaba empapada en sudor y mostraba en posición fetal para evitar mas el dolor- ouh… me duele cuando se mueve…

-tranquila veras que dentro de poco dejara de doler..-

_Mientras en otra parte del castillo se encontraba un desvelado Wodahs…_

-oye ángel jefe- entraba un feliz Grora-

-que quieres- respondía con fastidio-

-bueno el diablo me dijo que quería si podías subir con el ,quiere hablar contigo, y vengo por te y postres para Etihw.-

_Wodahs subió con desagrado, no quería otra guerra pero si dormir en paz, solo era de un movimiento para llegar con el, cuando estuvo a su lado noto como su rostro mostraba una expresión de preocupación._

-Que pasa Wodahs no dormiste bien? – le pregunto Kcalb con preocupación

-Podría dormir tranquilo si no fuera por sus gritos..-

-Oye que disfrute mi vida sexual con ella no es mi culpa..-

-por eso estamos en situación delicada verdad-

-si de eso quería hablar…-

-que pasa…-

- Etihw esta sufriendo mucho… no me gusta verla quejarse de dolor, aparte de eso no puedo evitar sentir que algo va mal…-

- Y que quieres que haga…-

-Iré a ver Reficul quiero que cuides a Etihw por un rato…-

_**-Reino Mogeko-**_

-Así que Yonaka a todo esto porque te esfuerzas ayudarlos?- Pregunta Moge-ko

-En parte es pago por apoyo a nuestro reino..-

-Por favor- Moge-ko cambio su mirada ojos rojos-Se que desde que eres reina no haces cosas por buena fe, anda dime cual plan

-Acaso tienes miedo?- sonreía Yonaka- es simple tener mas acceso al reinos poder vigilar, así sabré donde se encuentra el…..

-Aquel imbécil de Mogeko , vamos me tienes a mi para que quieres encontrar-

-Si puedo tener contacto con Justim solo le pediré que reviva alguien…-

-Acaso al idiota de tu hermano o ese mogeko, sabes que es difícil actuar el ser una buena chica… aunque debo admitir que ese mundo me gusto…-

-Escucha solo sigue el plan-

-Bien… espero que sirva para algo los mogekos pregunta porque deben devorar sueños, aunque dijeron algo curioso-

-que cosa-

-Ese diablo Satanick tiene trauma por conejos y Kcalb tiene mucho miedo por el bebe-

- si contamos con apoyo de ese bebe en futuro será muy ventajoso lo sabes-

- ósea puro interés, parece que algo del rey mogeko se quedo-

-cállate, o acaso quieres otra noche de castigo- Yonaka saco un pequeño látigo- creo que eso quieres verdad-

-Moge…mogeeee-

**-En jardín gris **

_Kcalb se encontraba esperando en jardín , Reficul le había dicho que ella iría a su mundo, por lo tanto solo debía esperar en lugar, cuando los diablos hicieron acto de presencia solo se observaron un rato._

-tan callado como siempre verdad-

-sabes que no hablo mucho…-

-si por cierto felicidades… ser padre es algo bonito te hace olvidar lo que eres…-

-dime a que se debe la visita-

- no seas así, se que iras a mi mundo prefería venir yo, me gusta este mundo y lo sabes seria triste que se destruyera de nuevo…

- acaso las noticias vuelan-

-bueno si por eso vine, los diablos saben lo de tu bebe, varios te temen por hecho robar poder , pero varios pensaban atacar pero ahora que saben lo del bebe varios quieren el poder del bebe, es un logro un bebe entre diablo y dios…

-si y muy peligroso…

- a que te refieres?- pregunto sorprendida-

-Sabes bien que los dioses son poderosos casi nunca sufren dolor, pero… en estas ultimas semanas Etihw despierta con dolor , quiero tener al bebe pero verla así hace que quiera que termine…

-así que quieres matar al bebe para que deje sufrir, ¿sabes que eso la haría sufrir de otra forma? Verdad-

-Lo se , pero quisiera algo para dejara de sufrir… la única forma que se ocurre no se si servirá…

- que forma?-

- Esta robando de cierta forma fuerza de Etihw, como es dios nunca acabaría con esa fuerza pero si tarda en recuperar, así que pensé en volver matar robar las almas de una forma usar esa fuerza vital para calmar, aunque se que por eso cuando salga vas peligrosa…-

- si esa es tu idea cual problema, eres diablo matar no debe afectarte-

-No es tan simple sabes este lugar esta lleno de paz… no soy capas de ensuciarme las manos de nuevo…

E_l silencio estuvo un largo tiempo, ella solo observa como estaba preocupado._

-Are esto en mi mundo hay muchos seres que merecen matar, tengo un grupo de amigos que lo hacen por diversión hare que colecten almas para ti si vez que funciona de una forma hare que hagan por largo tiempo hasta que nazca-

-de verdad harías eso…-

-No quiero que diablos se hagan de ese poder, mas tampoco quiero ese poder prefiero que las cosas sigan normal, pero no puedo decir lo mismo que los dioses…-

-yo tampoco me sorprende que no hallan venido…-

-conociéndolos esperan el momento perfecto, sobretodo su líder …-

-Lo se , pero al final eso será asunto de Etihw deba resolver con ellos.-

-Bueno iré empezar eso, por cierto esa niña esta a punto de llegar-

_Reficul desapareció dejo a un Kcalb desconcertado._

-VIEJO- Yosafire corría en dirección a el- Es raro verte aquí, que haces, acaso vienes a recoger flores para Etihw y la bebe-

-heee… si bueno no se flores llevare , que tal si me ayudas.-

Yosafire con emoción ayudo Kcalb escoger unas flores, el resto del día fue tranquila, tomando en cuenta que Kcalb sufría uno que otro molestar por parte de Etihw sea por un poco de comida o un poco de atención.

_Esa noche Etihw despertó de golpe sintió un fuerte dolor provenía de su vientre, asustada decidió ir al baño. asustada por lo peor se observo en espejo notaba como su cuerpo estaba cambiando, pero no podía evitar sentir como su cuerpo como auto defensa empezaba querer salir las alas de rombos que uso para luchar en la guerra, a la vez que su fuerza empezaba a usar reserva que tenia, intento calmarse tomando un baño pero a los pocos minutos un Kcalb preocupado entro al cuarto de baño._

-Eti que pasa?-

-Solo no me siento bien…-

-tu cuerpo que pasa… no me mientas-

-creo que mi cuerpo ya no aguanta…Kcalb tengo miedo que pasa si pierdo a bebe, no soportaría…

-tranquila veras que se pasara …

-Kcalb podrías traerme algo con chocolate…

-si eti deja voy por algo…

Etihw decidió empezar con baño con agua tibia, mientras kcalb bajo a gran velocidad a la cocina, en eso lo vio un frasco lleno de almas con nota de Reficul se alegro , tomo varios bocadillos de chocolate y subió corriendo a la habitación.

-eti come esto por favor…-

-Kcalb que son…- su rostro se torno pálido-

- por favor creo que podrá ayudarte…-

Etihw con miedo empezó a comer las almas que habían recolectado, después de un tiempo que comió todo el frasco, siento como el dolor disminuía y sentía a la vez como recuperaba las fuerzas.

-Kcalb como sabias…

-pensé que era fuerza lo que te estaba robando así que comer un poco de esa fuerza ayudaría… es mejor que salgas ya de la tina deje tus bocadillos en mesa…

Kcalb ayudo a salir Etihw mentalmente le sorprendía verla así, tan débil, pero a la vez gustaba le puso la bata y la acomodo en la cama noto como sin importancia empezaba comer los bocadillos, el estaba demasiado preocupado…

Pero no podía evitar disfrutar, lo malo fue el destino iba apresurar las cosas….

….

…

..

.

**Espero que les guste el experimento**

**No me maten T-T**

**Por ciertos para los que se lo pregunte actualizo muy seguido**

**Así que pueden esperar capítulos de ambos fic muy segido**

**Sherbel-chan estubo aki :V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que les guste**

...

..

.

**Conflicto familiar**

**_Recuerdos de Historias y Amores,_**  
><strong><em>Y que ahora veo en blanco y negro<em>**

**Escena en curso: **

_Vemos a un muy asustado Kcalb enfrente de el su amada Etihw con cinco meses de embarazo , ¿Cuál era el problema?, si nos vamos casos el susto fue el siguiente, Yosafire y Rawberry habían caído desmayadas por infección estomacal por probar el alimento que Etihw estaba comiendo tranquilamente, el susto fue que esas dos chicas soportaban casi cualquier alimento sobretodo Rawberry… _

_Etihw a sus ya cinco meses ya tenia un vientre muy vistoso debido a eso su vestimenta había cambiado a un short negro y una camisa de tirantes blanca con pequeños rombos, dicha vestimenta que había comprado Kcalb en tienda pueblo con ayuda de Chelan y Dialo ya que el no tenia idea de donde ir, las chicas lo ayudaron llevaron tienda de maternidad a la vez ayudaron escoger ropa._

_Pero el caso fue que Etihw no sentirse conforme con lo que Wodahs y Kcalb le hacían para comer ese día decidió hacer su propia comida , ambos hermanos con miedo la siguieron, Kcalb preocupado por el esfuerzo y Wodahs por los desastre que podría hacer, gran error debido a esto Etihw decidió hacer el almuerzo para los seis habitantes del castillo su almuerzo fue demasiado peligroso._

_Se trataba de arroz, la idea era hacer arroz blanco pero termino siendo arroz con leche en vez fue leche de coco con paprika y canela, hizo varios mariscos rellenos de queso pero agrego un poco de salchichas rellenas de otro tipo de queso aparte de inyectares un poco de mermelada y chocolate para después empanizaros y cubriros con salsa picante color verde, hizo varias croquetas de carne con varios condimentos y salsa de soya demasiado picante, su supuesto postre era pastel morado sin descubrir ingredientes que uso…. Lo único normal era la bebida que era vaso de leche…_

_Grora , Arbus y Eter se excusaron con tener varias tareas y tendrían que ir a la cuidad, pero en cambio Wodahs y Kcalb no._

_De una forma las chicas llegaron vieron que iban comenzar a comer…_

-Hola viejo- sonreía yosafire- parece que van comer

- no puedo decir lo mismo-

- que van comer- respondió curiosa Rawberry- se ve interesante

-Quieren probar chicas yo cocine- respondía alegre etihw-

-he podemos probar- respondía feliz Rawberry-

_Ambas chicas le dieron probada a los alimentos pero casi por inercia ambas cayeron desmayada, Wodahs vio oportunidad para escapar con escusa de llevar niñas al hospital, dicho eso tomo las niñas salió corriendo de hay._

_Kcalb asustado observo a Etihw sentida con todos por el esfuerzo en hacer la comida._

-Vamos etihw no te deprimas…-

-nadie quiere mi comida…-

-no digas eso , solo es rara..-

-entonces porque no lo comes….- miraba enojada etihw- anda come un poco

-he…- tenia miedo en lastimar o empezar que llorara- prefiero que tu comas, digo debes comer mas ahora por la bebe…

-creo que tienes razón, esta bebe será igual que a ti por lo que veo- respondió con sonrisa- últimamente esta muy tranquila pero cuando parece que esta despierta se esfuerza en patear…

kcalb observo a etihw comer con asco deseando mentalmente ya dejar atrás fase de antojos bizarros…

**-=-Reino mogeko-=-=**

Yonaka se encontraba despertando a su lado estaba una traumada Moge-ko desnudada con varias marcas de mordidas en su cuerpo.

-Vamos se que te gusta!- respondía yonaka-

-No me gusta ser dominada-

-Eso te pasa por comportarte mal, te lo he dicho pon tu mejor cara se loca maniática solo aquí, no te he prohibido comer a los mogekos o hacer lo que quieras, pero cuando estemos en otro mundo, solo te pido que te comportes.-

-estas enojada solo porque tu plan se arruino-

-gracias a quien!-

Yonaka estaba enojada con ella por lo que no había tenido compasión con Moge-ko a la hora de darle látigos que había pasado.

Regresemos un poco en tiempo…

Con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de los mogekos habían logrado a partir de del confusión entre sueño realidad atrasar el plan de los diablos, pero esto no ayudo, aunque el plan iniciar había servido, esto llamo la atención de los dioses los cuales irrumpieron en reino mogeko.

Yonaka con ilusión poder revivir a esas dos personas se enfrento ante el jefe de los dioses, lo que parecía un logro en su plan se dio en picada cuando el dios le dijo que cumpliría un deseo a cambio de información sobre el bebe.

-Okey te cumpliré un deseo pero a cambio quiero toda la información de ese bebe de mi hermana-

-esta bien, como sabes es un bebe con probabilidad de ser dios o simple diablo, pero tu quieres saber que será no…-

- Si se que puedes ver almas o sueños así sabría que es-

-tan peligro es aquel bebe- pregunto Yonaka-

-Un bebe dios no seria problema, incluso si fuera un ángel la pareja el ADN de dios ganaría pero en diablo no se , casi todos los hijos de diablos nacen con cualidades similares a los diablos pero poder menor, o en el peor de los casos son simples demonios..-

-entonces quieres saber si será demonio diablo o dios…-

- si un dios será benéfico un nuevo pero si es diablo será un desequilibrio, pero si es mitad y mitad será lo mismo debido a que se incline será un problema…-

-bueno en últimas semanas Etihw ha comido almas de todo tipo de seres , debido a que no soporta el bebe, para tu suerte el bebe si es mitad de mitad –

El solo mostro frustrado se levanto de su asiento con intensión de dejar el reino.

-como prometí cual es tu deseo-

- quisiera revivir a unas personas..-

- a quienes, aunque debido a que solo me confirmaste una cosa solo reviviré a una-

-he pero –

- es información simple lo siento pero.. lo tomas o pedirás otra cosa-

_Yonaka miraba con enojo ante ese cambio del trato, pero lo peor vino cuando Moge-ko alegre ante la idea de cualquier deseo se levanto grito._

-UNA CAJA DE LOS DULCES MAS DELICIOSOS DEL MUNDO- grito con energía

-heheh Desacuerdo-

-NO espera…-

_Antes de poder cambiar esa decisión el desapareció, antes Moge-ko aparición una caja enorme llena de dulces, lo que después paso, Bueno queda a imaginación…_

_**-=-=-=-=En jardín gris-=-=-=-**_

_Había pasado un mes desde que Yosafire y Rawberry habían salido del hospital por infección estomacal, Yosafire y las demás había iniciado un pequeño entrenamiento con Wodahs y Grora de vez en cuando con Kcalb , después de la invención de aquella basura Kcalb había decidió entrenar de ves en cuando ya que si bien era cierto todos había decaído en sus fuerzas y habilidades quedan en ridículo y siendo salvados por solo unas niñas de 12 años, con esto Yosafire y sus amigas habían sido escogidas para tomar este entrenamiento por demostrar ser dignas luchadoras._

_Yosafire había terminado su entrenamiento con espada al igual que chicas había decidido antes de irse ver a Kcalb y Etihw…_

-vamos frozeee vamos a ver a bebe-chan siii- decía alegre-

-no creo que sea buena idea yosaf, recuerda que Etihw debe descansar- decía seria froze

- aparte recuerda que ha estado muy débil- aportaba dialo- casi todo el trabajo se lo ha dejado a Kcalb

-me pregunto si estará bien ir a verla- respondía Macarona-

-Yo digo que si, quiero ver y sentir a bebe-chan-

_Yosafire corrió a dirección a la habitación donde se encontraban ellos dos, por su parte Kcalb y Etihw se encontraban en su habitación, Etihw había sentido fuertes contracciones por lo que había ido ir a acostarse._

-Kcalb no es dolor de falta de energía, ouu… es contracción- decía preocupada-

-tranquila Etihw cálmate ya veras que si no te mueves se ira el dolor-

_Kcalb intentaba cantar para que ella empezara a intentar que conciliara el sueño, pero el dolor de ella era mas fuerte, empezaba a sudar demasiado dejar en su cama una gran capa de sudor, después de unos minutos el dolor seso._

-ves te dije que se calmaría-

-tengo miedo parece que ya quiere salir-

-si es impaciente como tu, no crees- le dijo con sonrisa kcalb-

_Mientras Yosafire se dio cuenta que ellos dos no se encontraban en donde siempre se acerco a la puerta que era habitación donde dormía se acerco dio unos golpes, al escuchar la voz de ellos dos dando paso entro._

-Hola etihw , hola viejo y bebe-chan-

-hola yosafire -respondía con dificultad eti-

- etihw que paso, viejo no es muy temprano para esas cosas- empezaba mirarlo

-he no hicimos eso –

-se claro…- Yosafire se acerco se sentó cerca de Etihw- woow esta muy grande ya

- si y se la pasa moviéndose mucho- eti observo la cara de asombro de yosafire- quieres sentir?, después de todo tu chicas parecer hermanas mayores

-he?! Puedo tocar.-

-si claro-

_Yosafire con miedo al principio se acerco puso la mano sobre el vientre ya crecido de Etihw empezó sentir leves movimientos empezó soltar una sonrisa, las chicas llegaron poco después , después de un rato se fueron, Kcalb se encontraba ahora en el baño dándose una refrescada el día había sido agobiante para el , de repente escucho como en habitación parecía haberse caído algo, no le dio importancia pensó que Etihw había tirado su jarra de agua o algo por el estilo…_

-KCALB!- se escucho el grito de Etihw, el asustado salió rápidamente de la ducha-

-QUE!, que pasa etihw?- preguntaba preocupado-

-quiero otra guerra!=gritaba- quiero que sufras el mismo dolor idiota

-he porque…- preguntaba preocupado Kcalb

-porque duele, eres idiota o que!- respondía enojada- rompí la fuente ya imbécil

_Kcalb asustado solo tomo el pantalón y grito por Wodahs, el llego desconcertado pero al ver liquido la escena comprendió lo que sucedía, Grora también llego desconcertada así que ella fue buscar a un medico, los dos hermano intentaban llevar a etihw de nuevo a la cama, pero ella apenas y ponía levantarse._

-santo cielo Etihw estas muy pesada- respondía Kcalb-

-ESTO ES TU CULPA KCALB, TODO ES TU CULPA ARRR- gritaba etihw muy alterada

-por favor etihw calma solo te pondremos en la cama- intentaba calmar cosas wodahs

-NO WODAHS NO SABES CUANTO DUELE, CORTARE PENE A KCALB-

-no creo que eso ayude..-

-etihw amor, anda cálmate- decía asustado kcalb-

_Cuando por fin pudieron volver subir a la cama, ella solo se dedico a lanzar insultos Ater y Urbus habían llegado en su forma gato asustado al ver escena no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad._

-señor kcalb que pasa- preguntaba arbus

- no es momento para ustedes dos no ven que-

-ARR- dio un grito fuerte etihw al voltear vio ater que solo había tocado con su pata a etihw-

-perdón solo quería tocar- Kcalb con miedo acerco alejo a Ater de Eti pero debido a esto solo recibió un golpe con fuerza- lo siento amo

- vallan a buscar grora! – solo respondió

_Las dos gatas asustadas se alejaron con rapidez de hay, por otro lado Wodahs intentaba decir etihw que siguiera los ejercicios de respiración._

-toma mi mano – acercaba su mano Wodahs a las eti- hermano tu toma la otra

-okey-

-bien Etihw respira y exhala- etihw solo asentía con dificultad- okey si empieza a doler aprieta nuestras manos , haber uno dos…

_Antes de terminal Etihw había tenido otra contracción por lo cual aplano con fuerza las manos de ambos hermanos, ambos solo soltaron gritos de dolor, aun con las manos rotas intentaban calmar, después de un rato Grora llego con el medico el cual entro._

-he me temo dar esta noticia pero apenas esta muy poco –

-a que se refiere- pregunto kcalb-

- me temo que aun falta unas horas para que pueda salir-

- como cuantas horas- respondía Wodahs preocupado por su mano ya rota-

-como 8 horas-

_Los tres miraron con asombros mas etihw debía sufrir el dolor ella, después de varias horas de gritos he insultos para cada uno de la habitación, los dolores empezaron ser mas fuertes, ambos hermanos empezaban a dar por muertas sus manos._

_El doctor se asomo de nuevo._

-Parece que ya hay que empezar-

-al fin-decía con felicidad kcalb-

-CALLATE KCALB- respondía con ira Etihw-Por TU culpa ESTOY EN ESTA SITUACION

-disculpe pero debe empezar a pujar- decía el medico- respire y empiece pujar

-CALLE- Etihw saco un rombo con filo y se lo apunto en cuello al medico- Haga ALGO YA

-Etihw no amenaces al – intentaba responder Wodahs-

-CALLATE WODAHS,- grita etihw-

- no le grites a- ahora intentaba hablar kcalb-

-CALLATE TU KCALB, EL DOLOR DE GUERRA Y PELEAS QUE HAS SSENTIDOO NO SE COMPARA CON ESTO ASI QUE CALLATE!

_Con miedo los presentes sin saber que hacer o decir hasta que empezó otro oleada de contracciones._

-escuche solo respire y empiece pujar-

_Con dificultad empezó Etihw a seguir las indicaciones, ambos hermanos estaban preocupados, habían dejado sentir sus manos._

-Hermano creo que mi mano murió- respondía wodahs-

-lo mismo digo-

-DEJEN DE BROMEAR- etihw..-no ves que es difícil…

- oye es mi sobrina…-

-es mi hija..-

- OS JURO QUE LOS VOY EMBARAZAR A LOS DOS SI NO SE CALLAN!

-por favor chicos no distraigan- respondía el medico asustado

-Kcalb que sea tu hija es mayor problema mira como esta etihw-

-no empieces es tu querida sobrina después de todo-

-ARRRR-

- deberé cuidara ya que se que tu tienes miedo, estoy seguro que te vas desmayar cuando salga-

-No me voy desmayar, soy fuerte soy diablo-

-AAAAHRRRRRR-

-Ser o no diablo no te hace fuerte!-

-Soy fuerte estoy seguro que seré buen padre-

-no me hagas reír mira a tu hija Sullivan lo abandonaste-

-estábamos en guerra!, me preocupe por el-

-AERK ya cállense!- respondía rabiosa Etihw-

-si claro por eso se olvido de ti-

-pues estoy seguro que yo seré mejor padre de lo hubieras sido tu con ese mo…- antes de terminal vio como el rostro Wodahs se oscureció y se entristeció había olvidado- no espera no quería decir eso….

-ARRRCK- grito de nuevo etihw

-Ve lo cabeza, solo puje un poco mas para poder sacarla-

_Con dificultad siguió esa orden, pero para Kcalb y Wodahs el tiempo se había detenido, Kcalb había matado a su sobrino el primer hijo que Etihw hubiera tenido el fue causante de su aborto en aquella guerra, no había pensado en su hermano y en el dolor de el por perder a su hijo mas de haber devorado su alma, ambos se sintieron mal, hasta que de una forma el tiempo regreso y el gran cuarto se lleno de un llanto de un pequeño bebe._

-Es una pequeña niña, felicidades señor Kcalb aquí esta las tijeras quiere cortar el cordón- preguntaba el medico

_Kcalb temeroso sintió como etihw debido a la debilidad soltaba su ya rota y morada mano, se acerco y con miedo dio el corte, la pequeña bebe suelta grandes y estruendosos gritos, el medico limpio se acerco a Kcalb le entrego a la bebe, sin previo aviso entraron Grora con Ater y Arbus, Kcalb observo con curiosidad a la bebe etihw tenia razón era idéntica a el…_

_A pasos lentos con miedo de tirar a la bebe se acerco a Etihw, se encontraba muy débil y cansada, Kcalb se sentó en la cama le acerco a la bebe…_

-Mira Etihw nuestra pequeña…- al cargara etihw la bebe dejo de llorar, se acomodo tiernamente, con cuidado la bebe empezó abrir los ojos mostrando hermosos ojos grises como los de Etihw-

-oh es mini amo- decía ater- hola mini amo

-pues es niña es mini ama- respondía arbus-

-Parece que saco solo ojos de Etihw, como se va llamar – preguntaba Grora

-Grora creo que es mejor que dejemos a Etihw y kcalb solos- respondía frio Wodahs

-he pero porque esa cara ahora eres tío, estoy segura que los pueblo quiere ya conocer a la bebe- respondía ater emocionada

- eso sea mas de rato es mejor dejar que descansen-

_Wodahs con enojo salió de la habitación, los demás lo siguieron en la habitación ya solo quedaban Etihw y Kcalb con su pequeña…_

-mira Kcalb es tu viva imagen- respondía feliz etihw- no puedo creer el parecido que heredo de ti

-si …-

-vamos no seas así tan pronto vas ser pocas palabras con ella-

-no puedo evitar están pequeñita- decía mientras paso solo dos dedos por su rostro

-era de esperar fue impaciente nació prematura…-

- y que nombre pensaste?-

-pues me llamaba la atención Kedelig

silencio….

-yo pensaba en Gray…

-bueno eres padre puedes ponerle cualquier nombre…

-me parece bien… hola pequeña, nuestra pequeña Kedelig Gray…

-mejor solo Gray

Ambos sonrieron , ese día todo el pueblo dio el paseo para conocer a la pequeña de sus dos lideres, por su parte el grupo de Yosafire fue los últimos en llegar y estar mas tiempo con la bebe…

Así empezó la primer noche para ellos como padre, la bebe no había llorado nada en el día parece que al no saber ambos de bebes mas solo como se hacían, se tardaron en descubrir que la bebe tenia hambre, Kcalb se ofreció a ir por leche, dejando solas a las dos..

-vamos gray estabas muy tranquila en día porque te da por llorar ahora- le habla etihw-

por su parte la bebe solo seguía llorando, escucho como la puerta se abría

-gracias kcalb ya llegaste…

Kcalb no era persona que estaba enfrente de ella sino Justim, su líder y a la vez su hermano…

-Hola Etihw vine a ver mi sobrina.- dijo mostrando fría sonrisa…

…..

…

…

…

..

.

**Hola gente si, creo que actualizo demasiado pronto mis fics?**

**Eso es bueno o malo?**

**Bueno el siguiente capitulo será ya el final, este fic será corto, pero no se preocupen seguiré con mi otro fic de 100 años, para los que siguen se hablan dado cuenta de la referencia en historia a la vez en mas de 100 años pondré continuación de este fic, están entre conectados…**

**También iniciare otro fic para que estén al pendiente si obviamente de Gray Garden pero en ambiente normal, espero que les guste y lo esperen**

**Comenten si les gusto o si no voy continuar… mentira XD**

**por cierto kedelig es gris en danes...**


	4. No cap AVISO

Nota

Si se que muchos esperan nuevos cap de mis fic pero dejar esta nota , he estado metida en un proyecto de TGG opuesto a ser fic , pero solo para comunicar que no se van cancelar los fic no se asusten, sino de el único fic que ya le quedan pocos cap es 100 años, y este conflicto pensé alargar mas que opinan, bueno esta nota solo estar un mes después ser borrada, gracias por su atención.

Ideas para sig fic.

-Wodahs x grora

-Yosafire x Froze

voten por el fic que les interese.


	5. Chapter 4

…**.**

…

**.**

**Conflicto familiar**.

No quiero guardar tantos secretos  
>Ni estar enfrentado en un cuadro grotesco<p>

Si bien Etihw sabia que su hija era un peligro por ser mitad Dios mitad Diablo, pensó que no habría problemas por un momento pero se olvido de que su hermano e superior no tiene una idea muy positiva de su relación con diablo.

Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa fría y tétrica acompañaba de una pose con los brazos abiertos.

-He vamos Etihw déjame conocer a mi sobrina, después de todo es la primera no-

- n-ooo Justim por favor no-

-he vamos déjame cargara- se acerca a etihw- anda

Etihw se alejaba con miedo ,justim no pensaba ni un poco en retroceder, el llanto de la pequeña se volvía mas fuerte .

Por otro lado Kcalb escucho el ruido empezó preocuparse, subió a toda prisa y lo primero encontró no le ayudo.

Enfrente de el se encontraba Justim cargando a su pequeña bebe lo que impacto fue el cuerpo inerte de Etihw tenia una herida en todo el pecho mostraba su interior ,aparte de que sus piernas habían dos heridas profundas, la bebe lloraba y Justim solo observa divertido la expresión del diablo.

-O valla llegas tarde…- dijo con su sonrisa-

-…-

-sabes fue fácil sigue débil por dar a luz…-

-tu…- respondía con enojo y mirada mas fría-

-oh sabes si es posible matar a un dios, entre diablos fuiste el mas cercano o entre nosotros ella era la mas débil, pero te doy merito creaste un buen hibrido será mejor que me valla- la pequeña alzaba sus manos con negación-

Antes de poder realizar algo una gran explosión se hizo presente, Wodahs entre enojado y miedoso se dirigió, pero incluso el se sorprendió de lo que observo, Kcalb esta enfadado al voltear a ver su hermano este noto cierto miedo de nuevo, observo como Justim intentaba incorporase , la pequeña por su parte y con dificultades empezaba gatear intentando acercarse al cuerpo inerte de su madre llorando.

-SACARA DE AQUÍ WODAHS- noto como el grito lleno de odio de parte de su hermano-

Wodahs no sabia bien que pasaba antes de hacer un movimiento Justim se puse frente a el impidiendo el paso a su objetivo, Kcalb se lanzo sobre el los separo, tomándolo del cuello mientras intentaba arrancare la cabeza con ira, Justim se sorprendió por la fuerza que tenia.

Wodahs logro llegar a donde estaba la bebe con su madre, la pequeña lloraba al sentir el frío cuerpo de su madre , Wodahs se agacho intento separa pero al hacer esto solo logro que la bebe le lanza un fuerte llanto lo sorprende fue dicho llanto fue tan fuerte para distraer a toda la aldea, era sonido desgarrador de una forma empezó afectar a todos los ángeles y demonios por igual, provocando un ruido de muerte causaba un dolor horrible a todos.

Tanto Kcalb como Justim cayeron al piso intentando taparse los oídos el ruido era insoportable desgarrador para ellos. Wodahs intenta acercase cada que intentaba la bebe asustada provocada un llanto mas fuerte, la pequeña solo jalaba con dificultad pedazo de tela del vestido de etihw, esperando respuesta, no recibirá volteo al culpable de esto.

El llanto desapareció los 3 presentes intentaron incorporase pero notaron como el ya inexistente techo del lugar era cubierto por un cielo completamente negro, lo que parecía anteriormente noche hermosa se volvía mas escalofriante, Justim observo alarmado como el cielo de ese mundo parecía romperse como un espejo, Kcalb y Wodahs también observaban con miedo el caos que hacia su pequeña hija, cuando parecía que el cielo no seria mas terrífico varios ojos se hicieron presentes, los cuales empezaban pestañar como locos , antes de hacer un movimiento todos se fijaron en una sola persona Justim.

Los ojos solo dieron paso a soltar especie de liquido negro del cual salieron pequeños y escalofriantes cuervos de tres ojos con dobles lenguas y dientes salidos, Justim con asombro y miedo observo como los pequeños cuervos empezaban a atacarlo, pensó que le harían daño pero se equivoco cada mordida ardía y uno de otro cuervo lanzaba se convertían en cuchillos que se clavan al cuerpo , Kcalb observaba asombrando como el líder dioses era castigado, miro a su hija la cual seguía intentando ver respuesta de su madre, se acerco con miedo intentando no asustar a su hija…

La bebe observo solo salto otro gemido, pero como un milagro dejo de llorar, levanto su mirada, la bebe observaba con miedo pero segura al sentir como una mano pasaba por su cabeza se sintió un poco aliviada , Etihw con dificultad movía su mano acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña hija.

-Ya..G-g-ray… mami aquí..esta…- decía con dificultad-

-Etihw- Kcalb se acerco con cuidado, mientras bebe se distrajo la cargo – eTIHW

-K-Kca-llc… a. sigo… - le dijo con una sonrisa – n..no m-me ire

Kcalb la abrazo mientras soltaba unas lagrimas había experimentado de nuevo aquel miedo de perderla, no ayuda recordar o mejor dicho admitir que la amaba con locura , Wodahs por su parte se acerco con cuidado para curar a Etihw por su parte al calmar a la bebe el entorno como relámpago se volvió a su estado normal.

Pero en suelo desmayado con múltiples heridas profundas se encontraba Justim.

Pero antes de cantar victoria Kcalb sintió otra presencia que entraba.

-valla si que te dieron un lección no- dijo una voz en tono sarcástico

Kcalb volteo enojado ante la nueva persona que interrumpía, observo a un tipo con cigarro acompañado de otro ser ambos con tonos de pelo mesclados, a sus espalda se encontraba otro ser pelo largo otro de pelo azul.

-oh valla Etihw estas bien- dijo la pequeña con pelo blanco y verde-

-He-rmanos… que hacen aquí..- respondía con dificultad etihw-

-no es obvio vinimos a ver a la bebe- decía con sonrisa el pelo azul-

-Aléjate liliya es un bebe- decía con enojo el de pelo negro- será mejor curar a Etihw

-Famus…- decía con una sonrisa Etihw-

-No te preocupes todo estará bien-

Kcalb se alejo un poco para darles un poco de privacidad si recordaba nunca había estando con los demás dioses, ver como Etihw era rodeada por su hermanos le dio un poco de calma , se dedico a estar sentado en otro extremo de la habitación escondido en sombras, si bien el era padre de la bebe notaba como sus "tíos" no dejaban acercase.

Wodahs a diferencia Kcalb tenia ventaja de ser ángel poder estar cerca, con dificultad podía estar, notaba como al menos las heridas mas feas de Etihw habían sido curadas, lo incomodo era ver como la pequeña Gray pasaba de brazos en brazos de los otros dioses, si bien empezaba a mostrar que la bebe se sentía incomoda, en varias ocasiones que Elux y Liliya la cargaron puso cara de miedo, por otro lado se veía tranquila con Famus y Siralos que se dejaba cargar , pero cuando Famus curo a Justim al solo estar cerca de ella ocasiona que empezara provocar el llanto de la bebe y empezaba a moverse con intención de volver brazos de su madre.

En múltiples ocasiones esto hizo kcalb se quisiera meter pero se alejaba ante la mirada de los demás dioses.

-no puedo creer lo pequeña que eres, quien es linda bebe- siralos cargaba la pequeña-

- es sorprendente el poder que tiene…- decía famus-

- apariencia y energía digna de un dios pero poder destructivo de un diablo, si lo analizas es un mezcla curiosa – decía elux con sonrisa- se nota que es igual de caótica que un diablo

- no le digan eso – intentaba defender etihw- es linda no es su culpa querer defenderse

-Pero Etihw eso solo demuestra porque no se deben mezclar los dioses y diablos, solo mira el poder que tiene- cuestionaba liliya-

-Por eso hay que destruirla – dijo serio Justim- una creatura como tal no debe existir

Kcalb desde el fondo no dudo en levantarse como fiera para proteger a su hija, Justim se di cuenta pero antes de volver iniciar una pelea Famus se puso en medio de ellos.

-ustedes dos es suficiente, tu –señalando a kcalb- seas o no un diablo eres el padre, no puedo enojarme contigo mas sin embargo no es que me gusten los diablos solo no hare nada por respeto a mi hermana y mi sobrina, somos dioses no apoyamos las acciones de ustedes pero no veo razón para pelear en aspecto como padre que eres ahora…

Kcalb solo observa con disgusto, de una forma era confirmación a que no esperaría un ataque de el pero a la vez era una discriminación por ser diablo, pero le calmaba el hecho que no haría nada su pequeña.

-Y tu justim –Famus volteo a ver su hermano y líder- ella es nueva y pequeña no se me hace justo que la quieras matar, su preferencia aun no esta definida.

-Por lo que demostró hoy se ve que será como su padre un diablo- respondía con palabras frías – lo mejor será matara antes de que crezca

- alto – dijo Siralos protegiendo a la bebe- es una bebe no es correcto juzgara, solo mira ella te ataco porque tu la provocaste creo que lo mejor es esperar

-el tiene razón, es la única que tiene equilibrio de ambos si la entrenamos para ser un dios será un dios mas equilibrado – dijo elux con sonrisa- podría encargase de eliminar a los diablos

Kcalb solo observo de nuevo con enojo, no se lleva muy bien con todos los diablos pero la idea no ayudaba mucho.

-No lo mejor es que decida por su cuenta- decía despreocupado liliya- solo piensen si la obligamos quera ponerse en contra y ser un diablo, es mejor que desarrolle cariño no creen-

- ese es un buen punto, pero su poder es demasiado- dijo justim- okey haremos esto, cada dios le enseñara algo a la pequeña-

- he…- respondía etihw- Justim ni creas que dejare que te lleves a mi hija

- en esto apoyo a etihw , Justim es una bebe no podemos separara de su madre todavía – respondía frio famus- lo mejor es espera a que crezca

- viendo lo que ha pasado y cargadora – decía Siralos- la bebe va ser de ritmo lento se nota que es lo malo de esta mescla, no va envejecer como otros mínimo se tomara 100 años para solo poder envejecer un año…

Los dioses observaron a la pequeña de nuevo y como si fuera un destello un plan se formularon , Etihw se percato de esto y con miedo pregunto.

- que están planeando…-

-Etihw no es algo malo solo – Justim movió sus dedos y un pequeño biberón apareció, se notaba con liquido verde- solo daremos esto

Etihw se percato del contenido del biberón intento levantarse para evitar lo peor, Kcalb noto también intento quitar el objeto, pero por arte de magia el biberón llego manos de Siralos que solo se dedico a darle tal liquido a la bebe, la bebe curiosa y sin conocimiento noto que un aloma dulce provenía de aquel objeto sin miedo empezó a tomar de el, Wodahs se alarmo al ver como el tono de piel de su sobrina cambiaba rápidamente se lanzo contra el dios, los demás intentaron detener al ángel.

-GRORA – grito Wodahs-

Como alerta las puertas se abrieron dejando ver Grora con su arco y flechas preparadas al par estaban Ater y Arbus con sus lanzas, las dos gatas se lanzaron a realizar un golpe directo, los dioses se movieron y Siralos noto como una flecha dio de lleno al biberón rociando a el y a la bebe, la pequeña ni había consumido el 20% del liquido, los dioses intentaban alejarse pero Siralos no dejaba a la bebe, Wodhas tenia sobre el a elux, mientras Justim peleaba con Kcalb , famus y liliya se enfrentaban a las dos gatas y Grora.

-Siralos pásame a la maldita- grito Justim-

Siralos noto como las miradas se fueron contra ella, con miedo de lanzar a la bebe la lanzo a la única que tenia dificultad a Etihw.

Lanzo con fuerza a la bebe, Etihw se dio cuenta de esto intento moverse para alcanzar su hija, Justim le grito que la detuvieran el único que se animo fue liliya, alzo su mano y a impresión de todos abrió un pequeño portal por el cual paso la pequeña bebe.

La bebe había desaparecido…

Todos entraron a un estado de shock, ese no era el plan, todos se lanzaron contra Liliya por su gran idea de teletranportar a la bebe otra parte.

-eres un idiota- todos gritaban-

Casi la mayoría se lanzo contra el , Kcalb esta enojado pero volteo a ver su querida, el rostro de Etihw no tenia describían se preocupo intento acercase, de repente se escucho un gran relampagueo y una enorme lluvia que llego de la nada.

Todos voltearon a ver Etihw, la cual no esta en su mejor momento, todos sintieron temor, al ver como su rostro forma una cara de ira acompañada de lagrimas.

-DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!- grito con una fuerte rabia –

Aquel día todos lo recuerdan en la aldea cundo después de casi mas de 100 años la ira de destruían masiva despertó de nuevo en su dios, los dioses con pena decidieron iniciar una búsqueda en todos los mundos, por su lado el jardín gris no era el mejor escenario, si bien su dios esta en estado de depresión brutal su diablo no era su exención, parecía volver a los años oscuros pero sin una guerra de por medio, solo era aquellos rostros que al menos mostraban paz los que habían desaparecido, siendo ahora rostros sin una expresión exacta.

Casi todos los días había lluvia…

_**En otro lado…**_

Cierto tiburón acompañaba a su querida pareja nada menos que la bruja del mar, ambos habían decidió ir de picnic con los demás a isla.

- oh vamos samekichi es un lindo día- decía con sonrisa-

-si en esta isla hay patos, sabes que wadda le gustan los patos- respondía memoca con sonrisa- no quieres complacerá

Samekichi observaba con enojo si bien quería cumplir los caprichos de ella después de años de estar separados, le molesta tener que salir con todos, sobretodo sufrir la mirada de enojo y celos de Fukami.

-Wadanohara poder ir dar vuelta – dijo serio Samakechi-

-claro, Memoca diré Dolphi y Fukami que fuimos dar vuelta-

-entendido- respondió con pose militar-

Los dos se fueron al centro de la isla, Samakechi solo se disponía a cortar las frutas que no lograba alcanzar la bruja, ambos solo se respondía con una sonrisas, pero Samakechi empezó notar un ruido a lo lejos, Wadanohara noto como el tiburón empezaba a observa a todos lados.

-Samekichi ocurre algo? – preguntaba la bruja-

-creo escuchar algo- cerro los ojos presto atención – creo que es como un grito de auxilio…

- oh no..-

Samekichi empezó correr a dirección de donde provenía el ruido, wadanohara lo seguía por detrás, la bruja noto como el tiburón caía de rodillas ante algo, con cuidado se acerco y se dio cuenta, era una pequeña bebe que empezaba llorar débilmente, se notaba que tenia varios días solas y un gran grado de desnutrición estaba en ella.

-Wada que hacemos- dijo el tiburón con miedo- parece que va…

-No samekichi, yo creo poder – la bruja se sentó al lado de la bebe empezó cubrirá con magia para calmar el dolor, la pequeña se movió a duras penas- creo que habrá que llevara con tatsumiya ella sabrá que hacer…

-Okey…-

- que pasa?- le pregunto al ver rostro triste del tiburón-

- solo… quien seria capaz de abandonar a una bebe…-

-No te preocupes ahora esta en buenas manos no crees- le dijo con sonrisa.-

- si-

La bruja cargo la pequeña aun que la hubiera curado, notaba la debilidad en movimientos y la vez en el llanto de la bebe , sus familiares al ver la bebe se sorprendieron y mas en estado en que se encontraba, con rapidez decidieron regresar al reino…

..

.

….

…

**Espero que les guste nuevo cap de conflicto familiar a petición se pondrá también Wadanohara .**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Un nuevo cap de este fanfic esperemos que lo disfruten._**

**_…_**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_Conflicto familiar._**

Justim observaba con pena a su pequeña hermana, nota desde su mundo el rostro de pesar que tenia su hermana, culpaba a los diablos de cosas atroces, pero entre todos ellos el y su hermana tuvieron una pequeña y el se dedico a separar a la pequeña de sus padres, el único monstruo de todo esto era el.

La bebe había sido alimentada con sustancia que haría que envejeciera a un ritmo como cualquier otro demonio, el liquido solo había sido poco pero lo suficiente para cubrir cinco años, seria fácil detectarla como hibrido pero el liquido servía de camuflaje, debido a la par de seguro por los días que pasarían la bebe moriría, se sentía mal.

Al final se dio cuenta de el fallo que fue interrumpir, apenas empezó sentir la carga de saber que había matado a su pequeña sobrina, por otro lado Famus intentaba calmarlo a la vez Elux.

Elux había hecho algo que no espero fue hablar con su diablo, al principio las dos se dieron miradas crueles pero cuando Reficul vio que ella se sentía mal supo la situación no era la mejor para inicial una discusión por lo que dijo que ayudaría encontrar a la bebe.

Por su parte Kcalb se encontraba en crisis, si bien no se sentía bien por perder a su hija al primer día, ver a Etihw destrozada lo hería de sobremanera, el volver ver su rostro sin expresión le dolía, habían pasado dos semanas desde que su hija desapareció en todo ese tiempo Etihw se había encerrado en su cuarto, solo dando paso a Kcalb pero de preferencia no quería ver a nadie.

Mientras en mar…

Wadanohara observaba como Tatsumiya le daba un pequeño biberón a la bebe, con una sonrisa ambas, aunque al principio para todos les sorprendió ver como la bruja llegaba con una bebe en brazos, no hubo persona que diera pequeñas bromas a cierto tiburón, pero al notar que bebe necesitaba ayuda se calmaron.

- cielos no puedo creer que encontraran a un bebe- respondía sorprendida Tatsumiya-

-lo se – respondía preocupada Wadanohara- esta bien verdad

-si eres una bruja muy buena , la curaste ya solo era que tenia hambre- le respondía tatsumiya mientras le daba biberón al bebe-

La pequeña esta como impaciente por seguir tomando leche, observaba curiosa a su alrededor , nada era familiar todo estaba lleno de colores, su mirada se centraba en cierto tiburón, la cual también la observaba pero el solo observa con miedo, la bebe dejo de tomar leche y alzo sus brazos intentando llamar la atención del tiburón.

- oh quieres ir con samekichi he- dijo divertida Tatsumiya- ven

-he no creo que se correcto … no se cargar un bebe- dijo con miedo-

-no es difícil ten-

la bebe al estar en los brazos del tiburón se sintió confortable, esa mirada le recordaba vagamente a alguien, se sentía feliz empezó a dormirse.

-oh parece que cree que eres su padre- dijo divertida tatsumiya- no se te hace gracioso wadanohara

-si – por su parte ella observa con curiosidad la escena – que crees que sea lo correcto

-Creo que buscar su familia, no creo que la hayan abandonado- respondía enojo tiburón-

-si será mejor ver por las islas y alrededores y avisar al otro reino sobre una niña perdida-

- si creo que será lo mejor…-

**_Por su parte en el Jardín Gris…_**

Kcalb estaba hecho un nudo de estrés caminaba en círculos, Etihw había estado encerrada en su habitación mucho tiempo apenas y comía o interactuaba con otros, había aumentado la seguridad para entrar a su mundo, Kcalb se preocupaba si bien su hija no daba rastro en jardín no esta tan tranquilos, varios ángeles y demonios se habían unido hecho un pequeño ejercito para rodear su reino mientras que otros se dedicaban a buscar a la bebe , nadie se quedaba quieto en jardín.

Kcalb observa a lo lejos la tropas con nerviosismo, parecía como si fuera iniciar otra guerra pero no era la ocasión sino la búsqueda de su hija.

Todos lo saludaron de forma militar , Wodahs observa a su hermano, Kcalb tenia un mirada fría y seria.

-Hermano estas bien? –

-No wod – le respondió el diablo con voz quebrada- Eti no ha salido y no hay señales de ella , como quieres que este.

- hermano veras que vamos encontrara- Wodahs se acerco puso su mano en su hombro- estoy seguro que encontraremos.

En mar…

La bebe no tenia problemas al adatarse con su alrededor pero para muchos le era gracioso ver como la pequeña solo quería estar cerca de Samekichi, el tiburón tubo problemas con esto, sobretodo cierta bruja que levemente empezaba sufrir celos…

La bebe no podía dormir si no fuera en brazos del tiburón, esto causo serie de escenas y de una forma burlas al tiburón el cual parecía el padre de la pequeña, a la par el empezaba a encariñarse con la bebe, ver su sonrisa y su pequeña risa le provocaba una nueva sensación, por su parte Wadanohara a pesar de sus celos le gusta ver la sonrisa del tiburón con la bebe.

Los días empezaron convertirse en semanas y las semanas en meses, para ser exactos 2 en los cuales de uno otra forma la bruja y tiburón los disfrutaron, ignoran el hecho de que esa bebe no era de ellos, cierto día fueron llamados al mundo de las brujas.

Chlomaki estaba enfrente de la gran bruja, notaba como la expresión de superior era típica de ella sin expresión, a su lado Wadanohara y Samekichi cargando a la bebe, Chlomaki sabia que desde la primer semana se les había comunicado sobre la bebe, pero ellos dos habían evitado venir hablar del tema, se habían encariñado con bebe, pero ambos sabían que lo correcto seria regresara con su familia.

Por su lado la gran bruja ya había conseguido un poco de información, solo observa a los dos con un poco de disgusto.

-Wadanohara se que tu familiar se encariñaron con la bebe, pero lo correcto es regresara- nota como ambos cambian expresiones- creo que deben saber quien la bebe, wadanohara creo que te has dado cuenta del poder de la bebe no

-si gran bruja , si me doy cuenta de que la bebe tiene cierto poder pero… fue hechizada no un poder muy fuerte como el de un…

-un dios, Wadanohara la bebe que han cuidado no es cualquiera, es la hija de un dios y un diablo-

- espere ..¿un dios y un diablo eso es posible?- pregunto samekichi sin comprende- no se supone que dios y diablo se odian a morir-

-samekichi veras hay varios dioses y diablos 6 total, pero hay una pareja muy peculiar entre ellos- dijo la gran bruja- ellos decidieron dejar de pelear y coexistir un mundo de paz creo que el único y por esa rareza para muchos es un bonito lugar

- ¿cómo es posible que la abandonaran si un mundo paz?- pregunto tiburón a la bruja- si hay paz como pudieron abandonar a su hija

-No fue abandonada fue separada – dijo con rostro serio- tu sabes todos los demás dioses odian a los diablos, para ellos aquel dios que fue contra ley no aprueban la relación por ende no aprobaban el nacimiento de la bebe

Ambos pensaron bien era cierto si ningún dios aprobaba la relación como iba a decir o aceptar a la bebe, era un caos por donde se viera.

-La bebe tiene apariencia de un dios poder destructivo de diablo, los dioses en su egoísmo pensaron en un forma para detener causar miedo a sus diablos, eso hizo hacer lo que hicieron poner un hechizo para envejecer mas rápido a la bebe , poder usar el poder, pero en su conflicto la familia se negó y un dios los separo de forma tan estúpida hasta donde fue encontrada. – observo de nuevo como tiburón observa con miedo a la bebe- su familia ha sufrido lo correcto es regresara, irán a su mundo pero conseguí a un familiar de la bebe para acompañe así al verlo a el podrán entregara de nuevo a su hogar.

-Familiar? – pregunto Wadanohara – acaso tiene otro familiar la bebe..-

La bruja dio una señal y entro un demonio, el par no sabia que hacer no han tenido una buena experiencia con demonios.

- he… hola soy Sullivan – hablo con un poco de nerviosismos- soy el medio hermano de la bebe

La pequeña observo soltó una risa, era la primera vez que la veía frente si bien estaba enterado de la situación se sintió mal al saber que su hermana estaba perdida pero ahora verla por primera vez y a salvo le daba un poco de calma , la observo con curiosidad era idéntica a su padre , tenia un de ropa un mameluco azul oscuro con pequeños detalles de círculos blancos, el tiburón la cubría con una pequeña cobija que tenia un bordado de un pequeño tiburón idéntico al ya mencionado y su lado una ancla.

Sullivan pido al tiburón permiso de cargar , al principio con desconfianza pero cedió , la pequeña observo curiosa poniendo sus manos en su rostro el dando una sonrisa.

Los tres decidieron ir al único lugar donde podrían entrar fácilmente al Jardin gris…

El castillo Mogeko…

…

..

.

Espero que les guste


End file.
